


Life is [--- -..- . -. ..-. .-. . .]

by TheDinosaurNerd



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Oxenfree
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Spooks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDinosaurNerd/pseuds/TheDinosaurNerd
Summary: Max Caulfield didn't know what to expect from the whole 'beach party on an island' thing. She did not, however, expect her old best friend, floating triangles, and possible ghosts.Oxenfree + Life is Strange





	Life is [--- -..- . -. ..-. .-. . .]

8 PM

“It used to be a military base. Well, it used to be a ranching thing, then it was turned into an army thing, then it became a bird thing and a museum or whatever.”

“Wasn’t Henry Fonda stationed there?”

“I think, for a bit. Unless he was navy. Anyways, around Christmastime, this little breakfast place used to sell these _amazing_ polar bear sugar cookies. Man, those were good. And then one year, they changed the formula or whatever, and ruined it. Hey, Max? You still with us? You haven’t said anything for, like, ten minutes.”

Max Caulfield looked up from the glimmering water around the ferry. Ren and Warren were looking over at her expectantly.

“Yeah. Sorry,” she muttered.

“Alright. So, Max, you and Kate,” said Ren. “How do you guys know each other?”

Max looked over at her friend, Kate, who was sitting on one of the benches and smiling. Max couldn’t help but smile a little herself.

“We’re in the same photography class. She’s really nice.”

“Oh, cool. Photography. Look at this, we’re getting to know each other.” Max and Ren didn’t really know each other too well, but they were both friends with Warren.

The ferry’s intercom chimed in. “Passengers, we’ll be arriving soon. Check under your-“

“Check under your seat to make sure you don’t leave behind any grandchildren. Hey, let’s take a photo! You have a camera, right, Max?”

Max smiled. She always had her camera, safe in the little satchel around her shoulder. “Yeah. Hey, Kate! We’re taking a photo, come on!”

Kate looked up and grinned, walking over to where the others were gathered at the front of the boat. Max held up the camera in front of them.

Click.

As the camera started printing out the picture, Warren finally spoke up. “Hey, Max, you brought the radio, right? The little portable one?”

“Of course. Hold on a sec…” Max dug around in her bag, eventually pulling out the small radio.

“Great. My friend Brooke is running Blackwell’s radio station right now, because Dana was out or something. The point is, she’ll be saying something about our little thing right about now, and we should all hear it. Could you tune it to 88.3?”

Max fiddled around with the dial for a moment.

“-which has been stuck in my head all day, so thanks for that, Stella. Anyways- oh, wait, it’s a little after eight o’clock, which means that Warren and Ren and all those folks will be touching down on Edwards Island pretty soon. Anyways, I promised I’d play a song from Ren’s band, so… here’s the Redheaded Bedwetters with ‘Baby Carrots’.”

Ren laughed. “That’s awesome. I hope Courtney was listening, being all judgemental.”

“That’s a very… interesting name for a band, Ren,” said Kate.

“Huh. Yeah, I guess so. We must be getting close by now. Glad I got to hear that, there’s no radio reception on the island at all.”

“Then why’d we bring the radio?” asked Max.

Ren and Warren looked at each other and smiled. “You’ll see,” said Warren. “Don’t get your hopes up, but-“

“It’ll be fun! Don’t undercook it, man, just- you’ll see.” Ren finished.

* * *

 

“Smell that clean air, boys and girls! Boy and girls. This ain’t no city living. The others should be up around the bend. Or maybe down by the beach.” Ren took the lead as the group walked into town.

“It’s nice here,” said Kate.

“Eh, it’s alright. This is a tourist trap with shops and a beach. Nobody lives here except some geriatric named Mrs. Adler, but with God as my witness- uh, Kate, am I allowed to say that?”

Kate smiled and shot him a thumbs-up.

“Alright. So, with God as my witness, we’ll never mention her or any old person’s name again. We are here to drink and be stupid, and have the delinquent fun we should be having as high schoolers. And the other thing… is the weirdo caves.”

“Weirdo caves?” asked Kate.

“Yeah. I’ll let Warren explain this one.” Everybody looked over to Warren.

“Well, the whole reason Max brought the radio here is because when you go to the mouth of this particular cave, you can sometimes pick up frequencies to radio stations… that don’t exist. You can hear voices, weird sounds, and they can’t be picked up anywhere else. It’s some real X-Files shit.”

“And,” Ren cut in, “If you’ll all just follow me, we can get down to the weirdo caves and see it for ourselves.”

Ren and Warren started walking up the hill, while Max and Kate lagged behind. They came to the top of the hill, where a large monument that looked like a propeller sat near a lookout point.

“Wow, I almost forgot about this,” said Max.

“What is it?”

“It’s a memorial for a sunken submarine. I think there’s, like, a radio tour or something for all the stuff on the island.”

Max pulled the portable radio out of her bag again and tuned to 102.3.

_“Named after the Hawaiian god of the sea, the U.S.S Kanaloa was launched on January 15 th, 1941, and commissioned into service at the end of that year under the command of Lieutenant James Earl Clapper. On October 28th, 1943, it was sunk by the Japanese sub-chaser Tokisada, some 25 miles off the coast of Washington, and remains, to this day, _ _the only submarine casualty in American waters. Eighty-five officers, as well as twelve army passengers, were lost. The propeller was recovered in 1962, and in 1965, erected as a monument to the heroism of the brave men and women who tragically perished.”_

“Wow _._ That’s really sad,” said Kate.

“Yeah. It is.” Max pulled out her camera and took a shot of the monument. Once the photo was printed out, she pulled out a pen and wrote ‘In loving memory- 85 officers, 12 passengers. U.S.S Kanaloa.’

Eventually, Max and Kate caught up with the others. Warren and Ren were at the top of the hill, sitting on top of an old dumpster next to a fence.

“The beaten path officially ends here,” proclaimed Ren. “The beach is past the fence, and this here dumpster is our ticket over there.” He hopped up and jumped down on the other side. The others followed suit.

* * *

 

9 PM

“Oh, uh, before we get there, I should- I should probably mention that-“ Ren was cut off by the sound of laughing at the bottom of the cliffs.

“Who’s that?” asked Kate.

“That’s- so, there’s this girl. Nona. She’s just this girl, and I’m totally into her, and I want her to be into me, so just- y’know, be cool. Alright?”

“Ren. Calm down, okay?” said Max. “Your secret’s safe with us.”

“Alright. Cool. You guys are cool. I’m glad Warren convinced me to bring you guys along. This is gonna be-“

“Reginald, I hear you up there!”

Max looked over the edge to see two girls standing below them. She knew them alright- Clarissa and Nona.

“Hey, guys,” said Ren as he started climbing down the ledge.

“We started a fire down by the beach, but _Nona_ here wanted to play beach nanny. There’s still someone down there, I think. That punk girl.”

“Alright, cool. Well, you guys know Warren and Max. And this here is Kate.”

Kate waved shyly. Nona waved back, and Clarissa muttered what was assumedly a greeting of some sort.

“You guys all friends?” asked Max.

“Well, I’m friends with Nona," said Clarissa. "I’m downgrading Ren to, like, a creepy neighbor, and the rest of you I barely know. Who else is coming?”

Max shrugged. “I think we took the last ferry. There’s no one else.”

“Oh. Ok. This is everyone. Great. This is a thing that is happening right now. Wonderful.”

“Oh come on, Clarissa,” said Ren. “This is gonna be fun! Let’s just go down to the beach.”

“Alright. Whatever.”

The group started moving again, down towards Beacon Beach. Max could see a big bonfire blazing by the shore in the distance. There was figure sitting by the fire, too far away for Max to tell who they were. She took a moment to look around; Ren and Warren were talking excitedly about history, Clarissa was looking pissed, and Nona and Kate had started talking. When she’d been invited to the big bash on Edwards Island, this was not what she expected.

To be honest, it was a lot better than she expected.

The group approached the fire, where there were a few mats laid out on the sand. A cooler rested on the ground nearby. The figure that Max had seen was busy tossing sticks into the fire. Now she could see that whoever it was had a mess of blue hair under a dark beanie.

“Fire! Man’s great equalizer!” yelled Ren.

The girl by the fire finally looked up at them. “Sup, fuckers. Welcome to my-” her eyes met Max’s.

“Max?”

“Chloe?”


End file.
